dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Databrawl: The Series
Databrawl: The Series is a Zentonian-American-Canadian animated series based off the game called Databrawl. In some countries the show is banned. Plot: It's about a fictional continent that got infected by Malicious Software. History: The cartoon was announced on December 31st 2005 by Daniel Kuzanka, and was planning to air the pilot in 2006 on Tele-5. There was later a teaser for the cartoon in 2006, and the pilot was aired. The cartoon was accepted by Tele-5 in Zentos and was put on the air in 2007. Later, the cartoon was brought to the United States in January 18th, 2008. The cartoon was later brought to Britain and Canada on July 31st, 2009, on Teletoon at Night and Channel 4. After that, the cartoon was brought to India, Thailand, Yurusirsk Union, and many other countries in September 15th, 2010. Voices: Daniel Kuzanka as Scareware (a professional criminal who escaped from the Inception Antivirus building) Marco Tuensa as Programs (the citizens of the Dataverse.) Various voice actors voice many characters. Criticism: Databrawl: The Series was criticized for having far too much bright colors and weird jokes, and was ranked the 'Worst cartoon of 2007' by Rotten Tomatoes. However, when Season 2 came out the weird jokes were removed and the colors of the characters were edited to not be too bright. After the weird jokes and bright colors were removed, Rotten Tomatoes rated it a 5 and a half stars. Trivia A Databrawl game was released in 2005 for the original Xbox, the PS2 and the GameCube by Vivendi Games and Capcom to promote the new series coming in 2007. After many years, a sequel was released in 2014 for the Xbox One and 360, the PS3 and the PS4, and the Wii U. A port for the Nintendo Switch was released in 2018. The sequel was developed by Sega and was published by Capcom. Even though an official sequel for the Databrawl game came out in 2014, a brawling game Databrawl: Binary Wars was released in 2007 by Vivendi under the Sierra label and Capcom as part of the mainline game series. In the Databrawl games, you must explore areas of the computer and defeat a ton of enemies, such as Viruses. The playable characters in the first Databrawl game were the Programs and Firewalls. The 2014 sequel adds 2 more characters, the Virus and Malware. Databrawl: Binary Wars had exclusive content for the Xbox 360, as the first Databrawl game started on the Xbox. Skins include the Pixel Skin, the Pickle Suit, the Samurai Suit, and so much more. For the PS2, the developers made a polygonal skin which makes the Programs and Firewalls look like they originated on the first PlayStation. In Binary Wars, more skins were added, alongside new game modes, weapons, buildings, and armor. One of the skins was a Crash Bandicoot costume for the Programs. The Databrawl games are referenced in Super Smash Bros Ultimate via music and spirits. The composing companies include: Game Freak, Sega, Bandai Namco, Capcom, and Rare. The music and spirits are part of the Malicious Mii Brawler costume.Category:TV series Category:Fictional TV series Category:Television series Category:Fictional television series Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:Television shows Category:Fictional television shows Category:Zentos Category:United States Category:United States of America Category:Canada Category:United Kingdom Category:Thailand Category:Yurusirsk Union Category:2007 Category:2000s Category:South Korea Category:Vocaloidia Category:Edmakasin Category:Tele-5 Category:Japan Category:Channel 4 Category:Australia Category:China Category:Spain Category:Cartoons Category:Banned